bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bindel, Joey
Joey Bindel was a music producer and talent scout for Decka Recordings after washing up as a used speeder salesman. While some people would call Joey a sleazeball, he was known to have a moral conscious to do the right thing in the long run, even if he would end up on the losing side. But overall, Joey was known for trying different scams and angles at every turn, always trying to make a few credits. History Early Life Born on Bescane to a family of factory workers, Joey Bindel dreamed of making lots of credits some day and living in the lap of luxury. Without hesitation, Joey left Bescane and began wandering the galaxy in search of his fortune. Later Life Over the years, Joey traveled the Outer Rim Territories, getting involved in various scams and underworld activities. Luckily, he befriended a slave by the name of Farrouk on the planet, Darthin. Using the credits that he had amassed and winning a game of sabacc, Joey was able to buy Farrouk from his owner and set the man free. Farrouk became Joey’s unofficial bodyguard, in a sense. From that day forward, Joey always had Farrouk with him, watching over him. The two men went about their business, trying to find their next payday. Over the years, Joey worked as the manager for Ala Mystique, a rising music star in the Outer Rim. By this time, Joey was living the good life, with almost celebrity status. Unfortunately, Joey mishandled a booking of a concert on Palmeara which caused him to have to pay almost all of his personal wealth to cover the cost losses. Ala promptly fired Joey on the spot also, as her own career began to spiral downward. Using what little capital he was able to get from selling off his property, Joey and Farrouk found themselves back on Darthin, trying to sell used speeders. After a couple years of failing in the used vehicle business, Joey was about ready to sell it all to the Nihtrad Crime Syndicate. He was recognized by a gambler that knew his reputation as Ala Mystique’s manager. The lone gambler offered Joey a job as a producer and talent scout in his new company, Decka Recordings. Joey accepted and began his new job with zeal, feeling like it could be his ticket back into the good life. Selling his speeder lot, Joey also took a loan from Nihtrad to begin building his part in Decka Recordings. While it was a struggle, Joey managed to stay on the good side of Nihtrad, paying back his loan payments. Ticket to Success Joey had a lucky break shortly after hiring on with Decka Recordings. Being on Palmeara, Joey ran across a struggling Ala Mystique, who was trying to restore her music career, but without success. The two managed to patch up their relationship and Ala agreed to sign on with Decka in an attempt to jumpstart her singing career again. By happenstance, Joey also happened to be in the night club, LaRue, when a the smuggler CJ Morgan and her companion were there, negotiating for a possible appearance on CJ’s mother, Cassie LaRue. Joey had the idea of trying to get the possible child prodigee, CJ, signed with his label also. Appearance and Personality Joey was a human male of average build and height. Joey was often described as a typical “used speeder salesman.” Joey tried to always play himself off as a ladies’ man and a very cultured individual, even though he fit into the galactic underworld well and was very rough around the edges. RPG D6 Stats Type: Con Artist/Recording Manager DEXTERITY 2D+2 Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien species 5D+2, Artist 5D+1, Business 6D, Cultures 5D+2, Languages 6D, Streetwise 6D+2, Willpower 5D MECHANICAL 2D+1 Communications 4D+1, Repulsorlift Operations 5D PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 6D, Con 7D+1, Gambling 6D, Hide 4D+2, Persuasion 6D, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 2D+2 Brawling 3D+1, Stamina 4D+2 TECHNICAL 2D+2 Computer Programming/Repair 5D Force Points: 1 Character Points: 8 Move: 10 Equipment: Holdout Blaster (3D), Comlink, Datapad Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Entertainment